


Not all my tricks, rookie.

by wollstonecraft



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: 30 days 30 drabbles, 30 days otp challenge (but it's nsfw), Doc and Lightning are so ridiculously in love, M/M, no beta we die like men, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollstonecraft/pseuds/wollstonecraft
Summary: Your (not) favorite collection of Doc/Lightning drabbles! Originally posted on tumblr. It's 30 Days OTP NSFW challenge my friends!





	1. Cuddles (naked).

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo again, everyone!
> 
> I don't know if you're interested, but since I'm trying to get back to writing (and I'm learning how to write good in english, since it's not my first language), I'm practicing with my favorite OTP! I originally posted these on tumblr, but if you're interested, here they are too! They're drabbles, not one shots, so they're not really long, but I'm working on a longest fanfic, I promise!
> 
> Either chapter will have the name of the prompt, but either way, here's is the prompt list: https://wollstonecraft-poe.tumblr.com/post/185367945823/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion
> 
> AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, there's a playlist based on Doc/Lightning that I made with the help of my best friend, butterscotchsvelvet. You can listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Qf4EYrHni8dvnkXgwGVNE?si=0JBmWJtjTFKBXs5LoJQrbQ

For only a moment, all you hear in the room is _complete silence_.

It makes you wonder if you’re dreaming again. If everything that just happened between the both of you, against the door, the wall,  _on this very same bed_ , was another fever dream, like the ones you’re used to having before you have a big race. It wouldn’t be the first time that you think it _finally_  happened, that you cry out of  _joy_  because you finally got to  _kiss him_ , and then you wake up, the joy tears on your cheeks transformed into pure  _sadness_.

“Kid,” he finally calls out to you, and his voice makes you melt, but you manage to pull yourself together for a minute, and you roll over onto your side, finally facing him. Your cheek is pressed against his chest,  _against his heartbeat_ , and the blue of your eyes holds his gaze, that  _ocean before a storm_  blue that drives you fucking crazy, and it should be ironic since you’re the one who goes by the nickname  _ **Lightning**_ , but you’re also the one who has been chasing storms since you were a teenager, and his eyes are the biggest storm you’ve ever had to face. “Are you okay?”

For an answer, all you do is snuggle up against him, letting his hand brush your face, and you press a kiss against his skin. He must know how to read your thoughts like a  _book_  because his arms go around you, and it’s a weird position but you two make it work somehow. You keep pressing your body against his, and you don’t wanna move, you don’t wanna get up from the bed;  _you don’t wanna leave his side ever again_.

“Am I dreaming?” the question leaves your lips, and again, you lock your gaze onto his eyes. He must see it in you, the fear,  _the pain_. He always does. “I’m scared of waking up, Doc.”

“It’s real,” he tells you back, and he cups your face with his hands, pulling you closer, kissing you again, and he tastes like you, and you taste like him, and you want to  _cry_. “I’m real. Don’t be scared.”

And it somehow works, because you melt again on him, and he washes your fears away in between kisses, and there’s no other place you’d rather be than in between his arms.


	2. Kiss (naked).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWWO, IT'S DAY TWO, I HOPE Y'ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS.

It’s the first time you’re completely  _naked_  in front of another man.

Well, that’s partially a lie, if you think about it. You’ve been naked in front of men, but it was in the school showers after the gym class, or in the locker rooms before and after a race. It wasn’t exactly the most homoerotic stuff, at least, not that you’d notice. And when you had  _sex_  with other men, when you were  _“experimenting”_ , when you tried to find out  _those particular blue eyes_  and  _that particular black hair_  in other bodies,  _other men_ , some other astral plane, some other existence after a good orgasm, you weren’t  _naked_  either. Sex with clothes still on was a constant in your life that you didn’t even realize it was constant. It was having sex with people you didn’t even really like, so it wasn’t even worth the effort of showing yourself off completely.

Now it’s the first time you’re completely naked in front of another man for the whole purpose of  _pleasure_ , though.

You’re sitting on top of the dinner table at Doc’s house (that’s even more surprising) because you started messing around when you were at Flo’s, and to be honest it was complicated to keep it in your pants even still outside the house. But it’s right now, with the cold surface of the table against your skin, that you realize you’re naked. And not just without clothes. You’re  _completely_  naked, _cracking yourself open_ , exposing yourself to him like you haven’t done with anyone before.

And he must sense it (he always does; he cracked yourself open a million times before this, even if it wasn’t that clear, because he was your mentor, your best friend, the only person in your life who  _truly_  knew you), because he cups your face, and your fingers tangle on his hair in anticipation, before he  _pulls_  against you, and you  _pull_  him in, and you’re both  _naked_ , and  _kissing_ , at you’re wondering  _why on the goddamn fuck_  it took you so long to realize that you needed this amazing sensation of his skin and his body crashing against you.


	3. First time.

It’s not his first time, and of course, it’s not your first time either. You’re not teenagers, you know by far that, in these days, having sex is one of the most normal things that a person goes by in their life, and it doesn’t have to be significant, either. It’s just something that happens, most of the time, for the whole sake of  _pleasure_.

And that’s why it’s so ironic that, right now, you’re a drooling disaster, a complete mess, a begging mess, asking Doc Hudson to fuck you until  _you’re blind_ , until you only see  _stars_.

You didn’t know you could desire a person this badly. Sure, sex was good, you enjoyed it, but it was absolutely  _nothing_  compared to the true pleasure of doing it with someone that made your whole world spin, that could make you feel like you were in the middle of an earthquake just by squeezing your hand. Just by kissing and biting your lips.

Still, you let him be your guide because you _are_  blind, you’re touching and licking and trying to make sense, but  _you can’t if he’s not pulling you against himself, if he’s not teaching you how to do good_.

And when he finally cracks you open, when he stops eating you out and he finally pushes himself against you,  _inside you_ , eating your lips, kissing you like the world is gonna  _end_ , the only thing you can do is grab his shoulders like they’re the only stable thing on earth and claw your nails against his skin, scratching his back, red rivers washing away the pain, the knives and the tears, red rivers covered in _salt_ , and  _blood_ , and  _bliss_.


End file.
